Defining parent
by tiff0795
Summary: Timmy's definition of parent reflects more on Cosmo and Wanda then on his real parents.  When Cosmo and Wanda catches him calling his parents by their first name and them as Mom and Dad, Cosmo gives him a talking to.  Rated T for bad home life.


**A/N: Curse Fairly Oddparents for making me have these ideas for fanfiction when I told my friend I would help her with her **_**How to Train your Dragon **_**one. Oh well, I'll get to it. I know what to do…it's just actually writing the thing. I'll just say I'm broadening my horizons. Lame, I know, but it will work.**

Timmy was sitting on his bed thinking. He really needed a dictionary at this point. He wanted to know what the definition of a parent was. He wanted to know what it really meant to be a mother and father. He had a feeling his parents were not anywhere near the definition.

He finally had enough. They left for the entire week. Vicki wasn't even here. At ten years old, it was eerie being home alone. They had called Vicki, but they left before she got there. She never showed up. He already knew she was going to say she stayed the whole time to get a big fat pay. He was all alone for a week with Cosmo and Wanda.

"If they didn't want a kid, they didn't have to have one," Timmy mumbled. He was tired of them never being around. He was tired of them never wanting to do anything with him. He was tired of them not caring.

"Cosmo and Wanda are more like parents then Mom and Dad are," Timmy said to himself. He decided he would surprise them.

A little bit later, Cosmo and Wanda popped out of the fishbowl. "Hi, Timmy!" they both said in unison.

"Hey, guys," Timmy said.

"Where is ever body?" Wanda asked.

"Tyler and Amy went out for the week. Vicki is supposed to watch me, but clearly she isn't. I bet she's just going to tell Amy and Tyler that she stayed here the whole week so she gets paid," Timmy said rolling his eyes. Cosmo and Wanda looked slightly shocked.

"What did you just call your parents?" Wanda asked.

"Tyler and Amy. What? That's their names," Timmy said.

Cosmo floated in front of Timmy. "But, Timmy, you're supposed to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'," he said.

"Why, is it in 'Da rules'?" Timmy asked.

"Well, no but…" Wanda started.

"I just feel like a little change, Mom, don't worry," Timmy said. Neither fairy caught it at first.

Wanda sighed. "Well, I guess it's just a phase, but I wouldn't let your parents catch you referring to them like that."

"Yeah, they'll kill you and have you for dinner, and then kill you again," Cosmo said.

"Well, then that's their loss, isn't it, Dad?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo did a double take. "What did you just call me?" He asked, all hint of the fun, joking Cosmo gone. Timmy wasn't all affected by it.

"I called you Dad," Timmy said. He pointed and Wanda "I called you Mom, too!" Timmy said beaming. Wanda glanced over to Cosmo. Both of them shared an "uh oh" look. The smile came off of Timmy's face.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

Both fairies came over and sat on either side of him. "Well, you know we could never replace your real parents, right?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah you can, you already did," Timmy said.

"But we're your GODparents," Cosmo said.

Timmy shrugged. "You're more like a mom and dad than Tyler and Amy are," he said.

"Stop calling your parents by their first name," Wanda said.

"Why should I? Sure, they gave birth to me, but they just left me for a week. They are no more than acquaintances to me," Timmy said.

"They are your parents," Cosmo said.

"They left for a week with no one, and you're both here and talking to me about a disagreement about them, which is what they should be doing. You know who my first crush is. You know what my teacher is like. You know who picks on me every day. You know who my best friends are. You know everything about me. They're still trying to get over the fact that I'm a boy," Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda were quite, so Timmy continued. "Who seams more like Mom and Dad now?"

"Timmy, they're your parents," Wanda said.

"Do you not want me to call you Mom and Dad? Is that why you're keeping this going?" Timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other.

"No, Timmy," Wanda said.

"Actually, we would love for you to call us Mom and Dad," Cosmo said.

"Then, I don't get it, what's the problem?" Timmy asked.

"They are your real parents. If they find out…" Wanda said.

"You know you can divorce your parents, right?" Timmy said. Both fairies got quiet and nodded.

Timmy started, "I wish…"

"NO!" Cosmo and Wanda both said. Timmy looked shocked.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo got up in Timmy's face with tears streaming from his eyes. "Do you know how lucky you are, kid? You have two parents," he said, holding up two fingers. "Well, according to you, four. They have never hurt you unless you disserved it. They may not be the best, but they're still here. And they wouldn't hurt you if they knew you were being hurt. And if you don't count Tyler as your dad, then take me." He put both hands on his chest. "I love you, Timmy. I would never do ANYTHING to hurt you. I love you like a father is supposed to love a son. He isn't supposed to beat him. He isn't supposed to leave. He is supposed to LOVE his child. I love you, Timmy, more than I could ever tell you. I want to give you the world. Your dad wants you to be proud of him. How does that not register to you? He doesn't care about anyone else, just you. And because Wanda probably won't speak up, I'll tell you. You're lucky to have your mother still alive. Do you know how many kids are all alone at your age? We have been assigned to a couple. They would take a drinking, abusive father and a drug addict mother and say they were lucky. It would break my heart to see them like that. I've had to give them a speech that they disserved better, but they didn't want to hear it. You know why? They finally had someone they could call Mom and Dad. Something that you just wanted to throw away. How selfish is that? I would die for someone I could call Dad that didn't hurt me and abuse me. Wanda would love someone she could call Mom that was still alive. You can't have everything you wish for. We're not letting you wish for this. It's wrong. It's selfish. It's mean. You are NOT wishing to divorce your parents. Only under the circumstance that they leave you for good, you will not be able to." Cosmo took a few deep breaths when he was done with his speech. Timmy looked from Cosmo to Wanda.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know," Timmy said. Cosmo took a deep breath and went back over to Timmy.

"I know, but I couldn't just let you throw something like that out the window," Cosmo said.

Timmy looked down. "If…if I call Mom and Dad…well, Mom and Dad, then can I call you Mom and Dad when they're out? Then, just call you Cosmo and Wanda when they're here?" Timmy asked softly.

Wanda stroked Timmy's hair. "Just as long as that's the only time, okkay, sport?"

Timmy nodded, then looked at Cosmo. Cosmo thought and then nodded.

"I really didn't know…you never said anything," Timmy said.

"Well, maybe we should have told you, that was our bad," Cosmo said.

"No, you didn't have to if you didn't want to," Timmy said. Cosmo smiled.

"I won't bring it up again if you don't" Timmy said looking from Cosmo the Wanda.

"Agreed," Wanda said. Cosmo smiled.

"Well, then, now that we got that settled, I have two wishes…from what Cosmo said…I was listening," Timmy said.

Both fairies took their wands out. "Then so are we," Wanda said.

Timmy turned to Wanda. "I wish you would have a mother that wasn't dead that you loved and that your dad loved," Timmy said. Wanda sat there in shock. Before she could respond, Timmy turned to Cosmo. "I wish you would have a father that loved you and your mother, and who won't leave you or hurt you or anything," he said. Both fairies looked at their godson in shock. Timmy took Cosmo's and Wanda's hand that had their wand in it. With the flick of his wrist, he heard a "poof". He let go and smiled. Still in shock, the godparent's wands started ringing. They both turned away from Timmy slowly and looked at them. A few minutes later, they turned back to him. He didn't hear a lot of either conversation.

"Timmy…has anyone ever told you that you have a lot of magic in you?" Wanda asked. Timmy smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.


End file.
